Always
by The-Pirate-Lass
Summary: AU.They've recently brought Jack back from World's End and Elizabeth is distraught. Will he forgive her for her actions? Will she admit her feelings for him?


**A/N: This one is decidedly much better than Unworthy. At least, I liked it better. I tried to keep Will in character but seeing as how he's not exactly my favorite...it was a little hard.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them. Wish I did. Same story, different version.

* * *

**

Elizabeth sat on the stairs leading up to the helm of the tranquil ship under her feet. It was only days ago when they had brought _The Black Pearl_ and her Captain back from the depths and all was silent as they rested from the tremendous amount of energy that it had taken to get this far in the journey. All, save Barbossa at the helm and Elizabeth who is utterly beyond exhaustion and would soon be in the realm of hysterics if she didn't speak to Captain Sparrow or Will or someone…anyone…soon. It was times like these that she missed her mother most. She just needed someone.

Will was really out of the question. He avoided her like the plague; only bestowing her with bitter looks when he did acknowledge her existence despite his declaration to do whatever could be done to ease her pain after Jack's demise. Although they did not speak of it…she knows he saw. His treatment of her would be considerably different if he hadn't.

None of Jack's faithful crew could be trusted with the information. Everyone would know everything by nightfall if she were to speak of it to one of them. They did not know her well and would be less likely to take her side on this issue in any case. It was understood that if she were to tell them that she had killed Jack, they would most likely kill _**her**_. Well…Mr. Gibbs might not want to, but the rest of them…she supposed it was possible. _They __**are**__ pirates after all…_

A sigh escaped her lips. There was no talking to Tia Dalma. She wasn't even on board. Most likely, she was safe in her nice warm bed in her nice warm shack. _I envy her of that_. A place to sleep was going to be hard for her to find when all the bunks were taken because she was expected to sleep at Will's side as she was his betrothed, but was she really that anymore?

That didn't leave many options. Talking to herself helped little and the last thing she wanted to do was go to Jack. She supposed Barbossa was her only hope.

Wiping the tears away, she moved up to the helm and stood off to the side. Barbossa glanced at her warily and went back to staring at the horizon. "Something troubling ye, Miss Swann?"

"Isn't there always?"

He chuckled. "Aye. I've noticed that myself. What is it this time, dearie? We've already saved your pirate."

"He is not, nor ever will be **mine**."

This declaration sparked a rather large laugh from the man before her. "Then best you tell him this news."

"I did not come here to speak to you about the relationship between Jack and I or lack thereof."

"Then speak your point or leave. I don't particularly want to listen to your blathering for the next fortnight."

"I condemned Jack to death, you know."

"Did you now?" Barbossa asked, raising an eyebrow. "I knew something were going on. He hasn't left his cabin since he came aboard, but he's a clever lad. How'd ye manage that?"

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is that I kissed him and he saw…Will saw… I don't know how to right this…I need help…or divine intervention…or something…anything…I just want them to forgive me and settle this once and for all."

"Ye've killed a man who valued his freedom more than anything else and ye've betrayed a man who loves you more than life itself and you expect for everything to go back to being sweet as roses? This problem won't heal on its own. You need to talk to them, dearie. They are the only ones who can help you. And you need to choose between your fiancé and your pirate."

"I've already told you, Jack isn't mine, nor anyone else's for that matter."

Barbossa let out another chuckle. "I've seen the way he looks at ye."

Elizabeth frowned and turned on her heel without another word. She had changed her mind.

♥♥♥♥

* * *

"Will?" She questioned softly, opening his cabin door.

"What do you want?" He spat bitterly from the corner where he sat sharpening his father's dagger.

"We need to talk."

Sighing wearily, he nodded and gestured for her to sit on his bed.

There was silence as she gathered her thoughts, not really knowing what she meant to say.

Realizing her discomfort, he stopped staring and went back to sharpening his dagger. "I saw."

"Saw what?"

"You know exactly what I'm speaking of, Elizabeth. _There's no need for me to say it aloud."_

The bitterness in his tone made her cringe. "Oh…that."

"Yes. _That_."

"I'm sorry, Will…I never meant-"

"_For me to see that_."

"No! Will…I…that's not what I-"

"You were thinking it. I may love you, but I'm not a simpleton, Elizabeth. Just tell me one thing…did he kiss you or did you kiss him?"

"I kissed him." Tears flowed from her eyes at the pain in his expression. "I'm so sorry…"

"No you're not." He spat bitterly. "If you love him…go to him…if you love me, it's too late. I want nothing more to do with you."

She fled from the room, knowing exactly where to go.

♥♥♥♥

* * *

A shaky half-sigh, half-sob escaped her throat as she rapped her knuckles against the door.

"S'open." Came a tired reply from within.

The sadness for Will that she had had vanished when she saw him. There he was. Captain Jack Sparrow…looking tired, but the usual cockiness was just below the surface. He didn't, however, appear to be drunk, yet. _That is a good sign._

He sat behind his desk, a map of the Caribbean spread underneath his booted feet, which were propped on the very same piece of furniture. The usual rum bottle was nestled in his hand and her eyes drifted to his hat and coat, which were lying on the bed behind him. This bed was a rather large one, she noted. _Focus, Elizabeth, focus._ "Come to finish me off, Miss Swann? Or is it Turner, now?" He questioned mockingly, something dark and virulent hidden in those murky depths of his eyes.

"Swann." She replied morosely. "And no…never again. Jack…we need to talk."

"It's Captain Sparrow." He replied snootily.

"Don't mock me, Jack."

"What do you want, Elizabeth? I have more important things to do than sit and prattle."

"Like what? Drink yourself into oblivion? Haven't you already been there, Jack?"

She flinched as he slammed the rum bottle onto the table and gave her a dark look. "I _have_ been there. Perhaps I _prefer_ it to the sorry circumstances I find myself in upon my return."

This angered her. "You disgust me."

"_I _disgust _you_? _You_, who betrayed your fiancé and killed the man you betrayed him with in one day? _You_ who prances around and speaks of a **moral **center? I disgust you. Why you are no _better_ than me, Lizzie darling. You are what most men would call a trollop, perhaps a pirate, but a trollop nonetheless."

Viciously raising her hand to slap him, she was a bit shocked when she felt the biting grip he had on her wrist.

"I don't think so, dearie. I am not the same man you condemned to death."

Wrenching her arm free from his grasp, she stood there glaring at him, but refused to back down at his strength or his warning tone. "Captain Sparrow…you and I both know that isn't true. I see that other man in there. The one behind the legend…he's there, you're just disguising him with more of your deceit. I refuse to allow you to call me a trollop however. I am not a trollop. I'm a pirate. A despicable filthy no-good murderous buccaneer and I deserve everything you deal, but not a trollop. A trollop does not care for the men she uses. So don't you _dare _call me _that_. And although I said otherwise at the time, I regret what I did." His anger all but dissipated.

"Even the kiss?"

She looked away.

"Ah…no…I thought not." He smirked.

Rolling her eyes, she sighed heavily. "Where does this leave us?"

"Nowhere, darling. It leaves us nowhere. I'll drop you and your lovely eunuch of a fiancé off at the next port and leave you alone for the rest of our despicable lives."

"He's not my fiancé anymore. He saw."

"The kiss?"

"Aye." She replied.

"Well then…tough luck, dearie. I'm sorry for your misfortune."

"That's it? That's all you have to say?"

"WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" He questioned waving his arms.

Pride would not allow Lizzie to tell him what more she wanted from him, for if he were to reject what she wanted, she would surely shatter into a million pieces upon his cabin floor. Instead, she sighed and walked out, slamming the door behind her.

♥♥♥

* * *

Coming out on deck, she realized there was something different about the air. It seemed to crackle with tension and she moved to the helm near Barbossa, gazing at the overcast sky that had been clear moments before.

"Storms a'brewing." As if to prove his point, a flash of lightning followed by distant thunder filled the air.

The two of them glanced down as Jack stormed out of his cabin and slammed the door behind him.

"So it would seem."

Then, his angry eyes met her challenging ones. "Elizabeth." He said climbing the steps. "Did I say you could leave so abruptly?"

"Did I ask?"

Barbossa chuckled.

Jack glared at him and then at her. "I am the captain here. I say when you come and go in my cabin.

"I am not part of your crew nor your property. I'll do as I please." She replied bluntly.

He rolled his eyes. "Come back to my cabin."

"No."

"_Please_ come back to my cabin?"

"No!"

"Very well. We'll have this discussion here. Now. In front of Hector." Lightning flashed over his head.

"Oh goodie a show." Barbossa muttered sarcastically.

"We've already discussed enough, Captain Sparrow. You won't forgive me and I'm a trollop. What more is there?" Thunder rumbled in the distance.

"A trollop, Jack? That's petty." The older man chided humorously.

"_You're_ petty so shut it." Jack replied. "This does not concern you."

"Aye, **Captain**."

Ignoring the older man's petulant tone, Jack gave Elizabeth an intense gaze. "I never said I didn't forgive you."

"_Then why in the bloody hell did you call me a trollop_?"

"Because _you _were the one all over _me_. You even led Norrie on once upon a time and possibly Barbossa here."

The man at the helm snickered.

Elizabeth sneered at him and then looked at Jack. "I was merely mocking you, Jack. I was not the one that proposed marr-ia-ge."

"Aye. And that was a joke, luv. Nothing more."

"Was it?"

Lightning caused his eyes to sparkle and she was momentarily lost in them. "Aye…" He replied unconvincingly. "A joke."

"Pfft…" Barbossa muttered.

The thunder was mildly closer this time and the wind began to ruffle their hair about.

"So yes, in fact, I did forgive you, luv. Now, we can go on our merry way and you can go off with your whel-William and finally marry the lad, eh?"

"What if that's not good enough?"

"Then you can leave him and go off alone, hell, marry Norrington."

"_**I don't want Will and I don't want bloody James Norrington!**_" She spat. "_**I want**_…someone else."

They stared at each other as lightning struck and then the wind and waves shook the ship, sending her flying into his arms and knocking him against the railing.

Barbossa tossed his head back and laughed heartily. Elizabeth was finally, completely in Captain Sparrow's arms and they were gasping for breath. She sagged against him, clinging to the lapels of his coat.

As soon as the laughter was emitted from Barbossa, Elizabeth realized that she was resting against Jack's hard, lithe body and he was looking at her with his eyebrows raised quizzically. "All right?"

"Y-yes. I'm fine." She replied, pulling away. "Ouch!" A yell flew out. His rings were caught in her hair, panicking, she tried to wrench herself free but Jack realizing that she was about to rip her hair, reached out with his free hand and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her to him.

"Here. I'll get it free. Stop struggling, darling."

At the feel of his body pressed against hers and his soothing murmur, she calmed, allowing him to let go of her waist and begin untwisting her hair, but once again the ship lurched and she found her hip bumping roughly against his crotch. He let out a grunt.

"Apologies." She murmured, flushing.

"Perfectly all right, darling." He replied, not quite smiling. "All done."

Finally her hair was free just as the first raindrops began to fall and she turned to thank him, but found that if she spoke, she would surely sob or laugh or faint or heaven forbid…kiss him. Not meeting his gaze she fled to her own cabin.

"Elizabeth wait!" His yell did not go unheard by her, but she would not wait…could not wait.

♥♥♥♥

* * *

Once reaching the solitude of her cabin she began to cry uncontrollably. It seemed to match the fury outside. A knock sounded at her door. After several attempts and no answer, it opened, revealing a water-soaked Jack Sparrow for her eyes to rest on. She watched him shut the door, tears still sliding down her face.

"Why did you run?" He questioned, kneeling in front of her so that she would have to look at him. His hand reached out to brush aside the tears with his long calloused fingers.

"It was beginning to rain."

A chuckle escaped his lips. "I highly doubt you'd leave the deck because of rain. Barbossa told me that you didn't leave the deck at all on this whole voyage to rescue me."

"Yes, but you're safe now."

His intense gaze told her he wasn't letting up until she answered.

"Because I couldn't stand another moment fighting with you."

"And why's that, dearie?"

"I-"

"Captain! We need you above deck!" Gibbs's voice came from the other side of the door.

Jack groaned. "Dammit Gibbs! Can't you bloody get through a STORM on your own? We will continue this, luv." And with that, he left the room.

Elizabeth stared blankly at the door. _Do I? I do…I'm sorry William…_ Resolutely, she shoved aside the screen she had set up in front of the other door.

♥♥♥♥

* * *

A few more hours and the storm had abated, leaving only minor damage in its wake. They would still have to put in at port. Jack turned the helm back over to Barbossa with fierce instructions not to disturb him again because they both knew he could have sailed them through this storm alone.

Wearily, he trudged into his cabin and headed for a trunk in the corner removing water-soaked clothing and effects as he went. He didn't notice the figure lying in his bed until he turned towards the berth, the ties on his clean, dry breeches still undone, and a gasp issued forth. He jumped and glanced up, pausing in the tying of his breeches.

Elizabeth Swann lay stretched out on his bed, clad in a loosened shirt and trousers, her feet bare, one of his many books in her hand. However, her eyes were no longer on said book, they were running over his bare chest and down the expanse of bare skin revealed by his undone breeches.

A lazy grin slid across his face as he slowly finished tying his breeches. "I see you've found the door…and my books."

Her gaze met his and she shifted slightly as he took a few steps closer.

"And my bed."

"I didn't know you read Shakespeare." She murmured shakily, ignoring his comments.

"Probably didn't know I could read, did you?"

She flushed slightly. "Well…you _are_ a pirate."

"So are you."

Her flush deepened. "I wasn't always a pirate."

"Neither was I, luv."

"Then what were you before?"

"A merchant captain for the East India Trading Company."

Her eyes widened. "So that's how…"

"Aye." He replied, stepping over to his worktable and picking up a full bottle of rum.

After a long silence, he looked up. "Now tell me…what…exactly were you going to say before we were interrupted earlier?"

She bit her lip. "I fear I don't quite remember."

"I wanted to know why you couldn't stand another moment fighting with me."

A frown marred her features as a battle began between her mind and heart. _Should I tell him?_

Jack waited patiently, sinking down next to her on the bed with a feline grace.

Words escaped her however, when he leaned close. The heat emanating from his skin was distraction enough, but with his dark eyes seeing through any façade she might try made it impossible to come up with something.

A questioning look from the captain finally got her attention. "I missed you. A lot."

"A lovely thought, darling, but it doesn't answer my question."

"I wasn't finished. When I…left you that day…I underestimated my…" She swallowed. "Feelings for you. I thought…I thought I would rid myself of my desire for you if I rid myself of you because I couldn't hurt Will."

He opened his mouth and shut it, waiting to hear the rest.

"Only…after it was too late to go back…I realized…I was wrong. I can hurt Will…I have hurt him…and I could never truly rid myself of your eyes, your voice, your smell, your taste…everything reminds me of you."

It was his turn to swallow audibly and he climbed to his feet, moving to the window.

"Please say something…"

"I never thought I'd hear something like that from you…"

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she climbed to her feet, setting the book aside as she headed for the door, but he was there pushing it shut before she could leave.

"Stop running. If you think I'm going to let you get away again after what you've just said, you are greatly mistaken, darling. Now…I'm going to finish and _you_ are going to listen."

She looked at her hands, refusing to face his intense gaze.

"I've never been…exceptionally good with…relationships…Being a pirate doesn't exactly allow you much consideration or time for that…what with betrayal and all, but you're no stranger to that are you?"

She flushed, but let him continue.

"Earlier, I said that my proposal was a joke…that was only half right…it was only a joke if you said no…"

Meeting his gaze, she swallowed.

"Darling, I…I'm not sure what I'm trying to say…You've got me so befuddled I don't know up from down, right from left…can't think straight…can't sleep…can hardly bring myself to eat and you're my bloody murderer why should I feel anything for you? I don't know why. I don't know why you're even here with me when you could have any man in the world…but I know one thing for certain…I can't live without you and I don't intend to let you leave now that you're here, savvy?"

"Savvy." She whispered, tears sparkling in her eyes and then she was in his arms, kissing him and clinging and crying and laughing and all manner of lunacy that love brings. She had made her decision and no matter what happened once they reached the Caribbean, she would always be his. Always.

* * *

A/N: Just to clarify things...the door I mentioned, connects the two cabins. What did you think? Was it worth reading? What was your favorite part? Your least favorite? 


End file.
